Things go Awskew In Neverneverland
by Delyla Oleander
Summary: Blake has only one person to turn to. Will she stay even when he changes?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't want to be normal. In fact, it bothers me more than an itch in the spot on your back you just can't reach. I'm human, hopefully, like you. "Blake!" yelled my mom a.k.a. Renesmee Black. I trudged downstairs. Great Aunt Alice had me in a black skirt that hit my thighs, a red v-neck; she fixed my lion's mane hair into a soft wavy tousle. After many hours of heated debate, she let me wear my combat boots. "I don't know why you insist on wearing those clunky things, they make it hard to walk and it clashes with the outfit"

"Oh Alice, I wonder the same things about you and those heels" the sarcasm dripped from my voice. I was beginning to feel sick. My family all looks about 17 or so and they will never stop, this has brought hell in my life. Maybe had I been a half breed or something I wouldn't have such an issue with starting over. "Oh my little girl's growing up!" my mother "oo"ed and awed over me. I stared at the corner where Seth was, there was a twitch of a smile at his lips.

Playfully I punched Seth. It couldn't hurt him, Mr. Freaking Indestructible. "Alright we don't want her to be late" My dad, Jake, led me out of the room. "Sorry about that, you know how you're mother can be" he kissed my forehead and scooted me out the door to Seth's car. Dad was always a little hesitant whenever I was around Seth. But he could just suck it. Seth was the only friend I had. Sitting in the passenger seat of this car made me feel safe. Only a werewolf and a human. "Shall we go to school or should we play Hooky Princess Blake." He teased. "Can we please do that latter?" I felt my eyes widen and my bottom lip stick out just a little. "You're so hard to deny little girl." I smiled then rested in my seat. Where I we were going was a mystery.

I stared between the radio and the CD case sitting just on the edge of my shoe. I picked up the case. Who to listen to? Flipping through the case I couldn't help but smile, how I wanted to listen to most every CD in the case! Finally I settled for Shiny Toy Guns. Once the music played my whole body un-tensed, and I felt safe. I mouthed the words and slightly bounced in my seat. "Alright Oleander," Seth started in with my nickname. When I was really little my mother insisted I had a better nickname than Blakie. Now I'm sure she regrets letting me chose the name of a poison. "Where ever shall we go fair maiden" I smiled and watched him wink. My stomach fell into my foot. "Anywhere" I smiled. I shouldn't have felt that… flushed and girly over Seth. But I was. I closed my eyes and tried to collect myself.

"Blake," his breath tickled my neck and my heart rapped against my chest. Could he hear? "We're here"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We were out on some cliff Lord knows where. We were just in time to watch the sun rise. It hadn't dawned on me that it was still dark out when Seth and I had left. I was beginning to wonder why he chose here. Usually he isn't sentimental like this; he would normally want to go to an arcade. Which sounds like a wonderful idea, I should tell him. I opened my mouth to spill the idea across the blank canvas of the day when he opened his. "Oh, you first!" I smiled and blushed. "Blake, I've known you since you were born." I nodded. "You've known about wolves for a long time." I nodded again as he grabbed my hand and played with my fingers.

"What has your dad told you about them aside from the phasing?"

"He's told me that they grow super fast when they first become wolves, that they phase if they get really mad and can't control it, and he's told me that they are immortal like vampires" he nodded, something serious behind his eyes. My cold hands were slowly being warmed by his. "Did he say anything else?" I shook my head. "Wait, he said that when you are in a pack you can hear everyone's thoughts" he smiled and laughed "It's a bit annoying when Leah mocks me." I smirked softly. "You're not all that hard to mock!" I lightly pushed him back. "Blake, I have to tell you something serious now, ok?"

"Alright…" I didn't like when Seth was serious. He was so playful. I couldn't stand it. "Imprinting, that has to ring a little bell in your head." I gnawed on my lip. It did. "That's basically what happened with mom and dad right?" he nodded looking nervous. "Blake, you know, in imprinting there are certain levels, all of which are just complete adoration and protectiveness." I nodded again. Where was he going with this?

"I'm telling you this because you deserve to know. You're beautiful and you could potentially have any guy you please at that school. I want you to be happy, so don't take this as a pressure. But, I imprinted on you Blake." I gazed into his eyes, which were gazing into mine, searching for emotion. How was I supposed to react to that? I'm sure had I been truly normal I would have kissed him and told him to love me forever, but I never once thought that he would love me.

"I….I'm not sure what to say." I saw a frown twitch at his mouth. "Seth, I love you, I really do, but I don't know, I just, what about dad? Seth, I just don't know how to love, you understand that right? I'm so conflicted right now." Tears started welling up in my eyes. "You know I want to be like Dad, like you, or like mom, even Bella. I just want to not be me, and the fact that you love me when I'm so plain, kills me"

"Oleander," he smiled weakly, "You don't have to love me like that, I just want to see you happy." I stared up at him "I'm not sure that day is soon" he curled his arms around me and held me against his chest as I cried. Maybe novels ruined the idea of love, because while he let me cry, I felt love.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Shhh it's ok. We all love you even if you aren't a werewolf or vampire." Seth murmured into my hair stroking it simultaneously. He kissed the top of my head and held me so close that I was almost convinced he had just conjoined us. He started humming Made of Glass by Trapt and I thought my heart broke in two. How could I deny him when all he did was try to make me happy? It would be the least I could do.

With tears still in my eyes I gnawed on my lip. This man made every attempt to make things work for me, and all I wanted was more? Maybe there is something not normal about me. I turned around and stared at Seth. He looked so confused, why was I so determined? I bit my bottom lip. "Want to go to the arcade?" he smiled. "You know me too well Oleander." I crawled back into my seat but not before giving Seth a quick peck on the cheek. The color flooded my cheeks.

Once at the arcade I felt like maybe Seth and I looked like the corny couple. I wasn't too sure how I felt about it. We sat down to eat and hell, maybe it was dumb, but I threw a French fry at Seth. Before I knew it the both of us were covered in gross arcade food. "OUT! Both of you!" the manager bellowed as we slipped out the front door desperately hiding hysterics. I hopped into the car and looked at Seth who had a slice of pizza stuck on his hair. "Something tells me Esme won't like us in the house until we shower" Seth plucked a chip out of my hair and smiled "Probably not, and I'm sure she wants you in school little girl" I frowned. "I'm not a little girl anymore Seth, I'm as old as you."

"Are you now? Maybe that explains why you look so different."

"Yeah I know, I was an ugly baby." I smiled "You really weren't. You've always been gorgeous Blake." I stared at Seth. Was he yanking my chain or what? He wasn't and I could see it in his face. His eyes looked into mine, a longing feeling smoldering in his eyes. I felt like that song La La La by LMFAO it was very full and loud then silent. While he was staring into my eyes, I knew that I had to let my guard down.

"Seth…" it was a soft small little whisper. "Don't do anything until you're sure, Blake." I smiled. The pressure of having to decide if I liked him was off. His hand barely touched mine while he said "You don't have to do anything for me" I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Of course I do, I have to get you a shower!"

We drove home to find my mom tapping her foot on the front porch. Crap. We'd done it. Screwed ourselves over. But who cares, I now knew that it was ok that I cared for Seth a little more than a friend. Hell. I love him but I'm sure with grandpa Ed around I'll get lectured. Hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"MOM! It's not a big deal! You skipped school!"

"THAT WAS OK BECAUSE I WAS A VAMPIRE" the words stung me. "Fuck you." I murmured then ran upstairs and locked myself in my room. Please don't try to talk to me. I'd rather just be alone. Feeling sorry for myself I slipped into warm cuddly pajamas. Seth had bought them as a gift when I began to complain about the cold. Even the fuzziness of my Seth in a drawer couldn't ease the bitter cold of my mom's words. Concentrating on drowning the bitter after taste out, I breathed in my pillow. It still smelled like Seth. Only a few nights back he was chasing my nightmares away with his protective arms and the humming of Citizen Cope.

Tears began to seep out of my eyes. Being the only normal one in my family was like being a bum leg. A soft tap came from my window, as if not to make me scared. Wiping the tears out of my eyes I opened the window. Before a murmured hello could budge, Seth's rough yet tender grip held me against him. "Blake" he murmured in my hair. "Your dad phased, I heard what your mom said. Oh Blake." He pressed his lips on my head. "He was rather livid about it; I just knew you'd be hurt babe."

My tears dampened his shirt ever so slightly "its ok princess, I got ya." He ran his hands down my back. "Sethy?" my whisper seemed to echo in the dark. "Yes?" I curled a bit closer, hearing the desire to comfort in his voice. "Stay the night here please? I don't want you to let me go." My whole body was shaking with sobs. "Alright sweetie"

Lying in bed with Seth was like drinking a hot cup of apple cider steaming straight through your body. "Your dad is going to be mad about this you know?" I shrugged. "You're just making me happy." He let a soft contented sigh escape his lips. I didn't move in the slightest. The gentle way he held me against him and the bed made me feel like I was the only thing that mattered. Maybe to him, I was. "Nothing's going to harm you, not while I'm around." Seth sang softly into my ear. If only he could stop my mother. "I really wish you would stop defending him, Jake" my mom's voice rang out from outside my door. "You may not have noticed, but our baby finds safety in him." Even with his voice clenched and curt I could tell it was my dad.

Score one for parental unit XY and zip for parental unit xx. "He's a guy; he won't be able to control what his body wants!" The unison shudder between me and Seth reinforced what my father said next. "He values _her _desires, he'll respect them. She doesn't want that yet! The way she acts, she probably won't want it for a LONG time!" Seth began to play with my fingers, feeling my tension rise up in my spine and throat. "I give up! You insult her then try to take away the one thing she treasures aside from her music and combat boots!!" The silence dragged on and I assumed they'd gone elsewhere. "Daddy must see how much you care." My body readjusted in his arms, our bodies matched perfectly. "Oleander, remember the adventures we use to go on. Let's talk about them." The perfect ending to the worst night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You know you talk in your sleep?" Seth chuckled as my eyes began to flutter open. "Do I really?" the grogginess in my voice was thick. "I was surprised to find that you talk about me." I felt the sleep pop away and my eyes widen like a young child. "What did I say?" there was a pull of a smile at his lips. "You just murmured my name several times before clinging to my shirt, begging me to stay longer." Color washed over my face. "It felt nice to hear you say the things to me. You kept begging me to say this, so, I love you Blake Black, I would never leave you, especially because you're human." He pressed his lips against my forehead causing me to sigh involuntarily.

I knew he meant it even if he was quoting me. "Go on squirt! Get ready for that oh-so dreaded day at school" he Seth smiled and slipped out my window. Alice came tapping on my door. She was carrying a pair of black pants, a white shirt, and a fitted vest. "Go on, wear it with the boots!" she flashed a twinkling smile. Jasper had probably told her how I'd felt last night. "Thanks Al, love you." She pushed me into the bathroom. "I know, now get ready." My once elegant hair lay atop my head like a frayed piece of yarn.

Maybe I was just being too sentimental, but putting the clothes from Alice on was the last desire I had. I wanted desperately to be in these pajamas. After slipping the clothes on and slinking through the door, Alice hugged me. "I may not see you in my visions that often, but I know that no matter what happens, something will be happy." I felt like crying again. "Thanks Alice." And she sent me on my way.

I skipped breakfast and went straight to the car. Seth smiled and patted the seat. "Your people await you." While driving to the school I felt as if my imaginary breakfast was going to pop up. "Don't worry; they're going to love you." That's what I was afraid of. The office lady was rather large. She had frizzy red hair and dressed in green which enhanced her pasty skin. She gave my schedule and scooted me out of the office.

I pushed through the halls and entered my first period class, Science, and slunk into a chair. Please don't make a big deal about it. A boy with brown hair that stuck out rather like an afro, big green eyes, and olive skin came in and sat next to me. "Hey, you're new here right?" I nodded sharply. "Don't be so tense with me. I'm sitting here to protect you from THEM." I blinked twice. "Who might THEY be?" he looked around, as if just saying their name would make them appear. "The Pop tarts" He spoke my lingo? The preppy kids? No way. "You know, they said that you were new, but they never said you'd be cute with a cynical smile." Guilt, infatuation, and a blush so bright rose up in my cheeks. Seth did say he wanted me to be happy….and that they'd love me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Maybe I shouldn't have batted those eye lashes. Maybe I shouldn't have blushed. Maybe I shouldn't have parted those lips; those lips that were still tingling from Jack's kiss. The guilt, in the beginning, was just an itch, but now it was a full-fledged rash. I couldn't bear to see his eager, playful face. And there it was, sitting patiently waiting to hold me. My legs felt like liquid.

I began to slip to the ground with tears emerging out of the corners of my eyes. "Blake!" Seth's arms curled around me and held me up and against him. Why did he have to be so tall? I'm already woozy with the idea of his pained expression; the height didn't make it any better. I felt his steps rise and fall then his arms loosen. The couch came up against my back. "My baby! What is it Blake!? What happened?"

My mother's voice like bells made me wants to scream and cry more. So I did. "Blake, just talk to us, please." My mother sounded desperate. Grandpa Edward slipped down the stairs and murmured into mom's ear. How grateful I was for him, keeping it from Seth, either he wanted to keep me happy or he wanted to protect Seth. "It's a combo of the two." He stroked my head. "Eddie what's wrong with her?!?" Poor Seth, I felt like telling him could be the most damage I could do, even if hiding it was just as bad. "They bullied her at school." Today, Edward was my saint. "Don't mention it." He whispered then went upstairs.

I stared at Seth, always so faithful. Tears began rising in my throat. "I'm going to lay down Seth…" he smiled, kissed my forehead and walked off. I curled up on my bed, Thief by Our Lady Peace playing, and I cried. I cried more than I ever imagined I could cry. It seemed to be the only thing I could do these days. I love Seth so much more than I ever thought, but now, Jack had his power over my clay like emotion lying in his hands. I felt like I had lost the sense of who I was.

"Blake? You in there?" my dad knocked slightly and slid in through the door. "What's wrong hon?" he came and rubbed my back. "If you like this Jack kid and he makes you happy, Seth'll be ok." He studied my face. "But it looks like he is tearing my girl apart." Dad frowned then held me close. "Nothing's going to hurt you more than yourself." He murmured. Oh how my dad was right. He always knew what to say.

"Daddy, can you tell Seth to come here?" he nodded then walked out my room. Before I could pull my hair off my face Seth came in. "Blake baby what's wrong?" he scooped me in his arms. "There's this guy…Jack….at my school…he sort of…kissed me today, and I liked it, I feel bad about it." I cried into his shoulder.

"Does he make you happy?" I shrugged. The guy only kissed me and such. "Alright Blake." He murmured into my hair and left. That night was hell. Alone, without Seth, lying on my bed, was like the seventh layer of hell.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Seth's Point Of View

I couldn't help but be mad at Blake. No matter how much I loved her. As I left her room I phased out the door. My temper rose like a fire in the wind. _Whoa there Seth _Leah's voice rang out in my head. _Jacob told me that you weren't going to be taking watch tonight…oh…_ She had "heard" what I was thinking about.

It felt like Blake was starting to love me and this Jack person comes along and ruins it. What's the matter with me? I've never been this mad, and he is supposed to make her happy. _Maybe because you want to make her happy, not this Jack person? _Leah interjected. I guess she is right. I would love to hold her against me. I always thought that I'd be the first to kiss her. What has gotten into Blake? She always seemed to be the reserved type.

Was she out growing me? Am I losing her? I use to be here for the Cullens, but now I felt that Blake was the only person who mattered. She_is _the reason I am here. The idea of losing her to this Jack person makes me want to leap off a cliff. Too bad I would die anyway. Possibly I should stop complaining and hope he treats her properly.

_Ugh I thought you would never come to that conclusion, hearing about your little Imprint is driving me absolutely insane. Don't you ever think about anything else? Maybe food? I'm starving…I better just take food from Esme. _Leah began to whine and debate simultaneously. _Leah, just GO, I'll take this shift. _Where did this rage come from?

One of Blake's favorite songs popped into my head. It was Skin Deep by Trapt. "You have faded into the crowd" I felt that maybe my Blake was like that. Finally fitting in, just when I thought I had a chance. Now he only desire was to be with this Jack?

A shimmering, magic like noise echoed in my ears. _Leah told me I could find you running 'round the woods thinking idiotic thoughts about how Blake doesn't love you. _Whenever Jake thinks of Blake I am overwhelmed with his feeling of love. Maybe now it wasn't just his. I don't just want to protect Blake, I want to love her, and I want her to love me. _Ed thinks she doesn't want this Jack person. That she is mainly with him because of the physical attraction. On top of that, it's a flame due to flicker out any second. _Where the hell was the cynical Jake I knew?

I started into Jake's fuzzy face. Hard to think that my best friend was the father of the woman (is that right to think of her as a woman?)I loved. _Well thinking of her as a woman around me is pretty bad! You fluff ball! _Ha Ha, very funny. I began to see Blake as I saw her in my head. Her frizzy wavy hair that tumbled down her shoulders just hitting below the blade, her sparkling hazel eyes always laced with sarcasm, her slightly off balanced lips that heavens poured out of when she parted them, the blush that rose ever so slightly in her cheeks, her long arms that hung awkwardly, and last, maybe even a bit regretful to think about, the slight curve in her back.

_Uhhh you do realize that I'm here. I feel like a creeper seeing images of my daughter in such a romantic way. _That's the issue. I don't think she'll ever love me back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Seth's Point Of View Still

Each time I see Blake, she has an increased lustrous smile. That Jack must have some serious moves. As her real genuine happiness ignites, mine slips away into oblivion. No matter how badly I want to leave, there is something, some sort of hope that convinces me to stay. I felt my fists clench when she mentioned over dinner that Jack should come. I could also feel Rosalie's victorious smirk burning a dent into my self esteem.

One member in her family to be with a wolf, was obviously too much for her. Jasper floated across the room and tapped my hand, gesturing me out of the room. I didn't have much of a choice, and to be honest, I couldn't stand hearing her happiness with this Jack fellow. "yes?" my jaw was still clenched.

Now that Blake's sweet scent wasn't drowning out the vampire stench, it burned like WD-40 against a flame. I felt like running away but my feet wouldn't budge. Why is it that when you want to leave your feet refuse? "I can sense that you are tense and that you don't want to be here. Where you'd rather be? I haven't the foggiest." I nodded sharply. I don't know where I want to go either. "Under her joy is guilt and regret." I doubt it, that girl is probably throwing a party with Jack, celebrating her freedom from my grip.

Edward stormed in and threw me against the wall, pinning me against it with his fist. There was a low growl forming in his chest while he spat in my face "That girl loves you, and to think that she doesn't it lunacy. Stop your whining. She's experimenting, Jesus Christ. Your moping over her, makes me want to rip your lungs out, and right now, I feel that I might." Had I not been so indifferent his temper would have seared fear into me permanently, but I was indifferent, and I wasn't scared. My temper roared up inside me. "Let. Me. Go." My body began to quake. Deep breathing couldn't save me now, nothing could. I closed my eyes tight as Edward's grip changed to one of protective fear. Blood leaked down my throat as my teeth held my tongue down.

"Seth? Edward! What's wrong?!" that voice was unmistakably Blake's. Her concern made me crumble to my knees. I felt weak crying silently into my lap. What made it worse was Blake lifted my face so that I was looking at her. "Seth! Please tell me what's wrong!" the pleading tone made it harder not to tell. Now I understood how she felt when she had kissed Jack that first day. Her reluctance now made sense; it was as if her ignorance were bliss. I pulled her into my arms, feeling guilty for getting her shirt damp. "Blake just know that no matter what, I'll love you." Her arms twisted around and pressed my being closer to hers. Tenderly her fingers slipped through my hair. She'd never know how much that made me want her more. "Seth…its cold outside….stay the night?" she was too sweet. I merely nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Back to Blake

Seeing Seth this crushed makes me feel worse about Jack. I'm not sure why I mentioned bringing him home, he seems to want more out of me these days. I suppose I whine too much, first Jack touches me too often and explicitly, second Seth doesn't touch me enough. I don't want Seth to touch me like Jack does. In fact I wish Jack would just go. At night Seth use to bury me in his warmth and now all he does is run his hands across my goose bump covered arms.

I couldn't see his face even though I was facing him. The candles were poor lighting. Tentatively, I stretched my arms out. My fingers brushed against his face. It was slightly crusted with dried tears. Guilt buried it's self into my every fiber. "What exactly are you doing?" he asked no humor or laughter in his voice. "Why must you disconnect from me? Seth, I need you to be around for me!" I felt his face move under my fingers. Was he raising his eyebrows? Skeptically? "Blake, don't take this wrong." I drew a sharp breath of preparation. "But I feel like you are replacing me." My teeth sunk into my bottom lip, drawing a small ruby. Sure, Jack's way of swaying me and making me swoon was quite lovely, but he could _never _match up to Seth's touch. Warm and friendly like a cup of hot chocolate.

His expression softened. "That isn't the case though, is it?" Finally, I took my teeth off my lip. "No." my low murmur was never so audible. Seth's hands brushed strands of hair off my face. The air went dry with the tension of obvious desire. I felt entranced, hypnotized, by his barely visible gaze. The three words begged my mouth to form them. Just say them. Just three words and then thirsting tension would be quenched. "Blake…" he murmured into the black. "You should sleep, school is in a few hours." Unsure whether to be grateful or upset, I curled against him and closed my eyes.

I'm not too sure if I should have pressed closer, because it made me fall asleep. I wished I could tell Seth but I knew now wasn't the time. But I knew I had to tell him nonetheless. Quickly, I rolled out of bed and slipped jeans on. I yanked my hair back into a messy up-do. No matter how cruel, sick, and unusual it is, I have to break off things with Jack. Normally everything went by so swimmingly, but today it was like walking through hell in gasoline soaked pajamas. Finally, after school, Jack's handsome and friendly face appeared by my locker. "Hey there babe" he winked. "Jack!" I could feel my strength slip away from me. "Jack…I…it's…you're wonderful…" he began to frown. "You're breaking up with me?" I pursed my lips inward and nodded sharply once. He grinned a sinister unexpected slime like smirk. "That's just too bad now isn't it, you tease."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jack dug his nails into my arm and dragged me viciously across the school to his car. Never had he held me so roughly. He held me in place as he drove off to some dirt trail off the side of the road. His grip was beginning to make my arm bleed. He pulled me against him and started tearing his hands across my body while shoving his tongue, uncomfortably, down my throat. All I could think was how I was to explain this and hide it from Edward.

Afterward, lying in the ground, with the mud thickening around me, I realized that I was free of Jack. My face was throbbing and I couldn't feel my left arm. Crap. I'm left handed. I propped up and stumbled home. I saw the porch and finally felt safe. I had gotten into a fist fight after school and that was the story I was sticking to. I pushed open the door and stood in the door way. Alice popped up from the couch and scurried to my side, lifting my chin and examining the damages. "Where's…Bella?" I managed with the last of my breath. "Right here, Blake. What is it?" Alice was around the corner getting the doctor tools of death. "I don't want Edward to hear my thoughts, please." She nodded unquestioningly and helped Alice dab peroxide on my cut. Damn it hurt like a fucker. "Where is she?" howled Seth as he Leah, and dad came storming in. "What happened?!" my dad yelled. I couldn't speak. My knees were weak and unable to hold my strength I slipped.

"Get the morphine, Jacob." Carlisle commanded. Jesus Christ, was that this family solution to everything? Fucking morphine. "No...I...No morphine..." I stumbled. "Alright love." I'm not sure what Carlisle me but it kept me paralyzed. Shit. I wanted to talk. To see, to do anything. "Is she ok?" Seth's voice was dripping with anxiousness and impatience. "I…I'm fine." I felt like I was sleep deprived drunk. "Blake!" my eyes fluttered open and Seth was by my side holding my hand. "Oh Blake! What…what happened?" I opened my mouth but the words wouldn't come out. Edward popped his head in "She needs rest." His words echoed through the room like a death sentence.

"No…Stay…" I couldn't quite yet form proper sentences and I wondered if Edward could hear my thoughts. He left the room. "Blake goddammit you aren't suppose…what…ugh!" His hand floated up to my blood soaked hair and pushed it off my face. It was a wonder that I hadn't become food. I assumed the next time I saw someone besides Seth; it would be Alice to clean my hair up. She was weird about that stuff. "It...It was Jack…" I heaved my chest up and down, trying to remember how to breathe without paining my rib cage. "No!" He roared and threw a blanket over me, probably to make sure I didn't freeze, and then slammed out the door, growling.

I felt my eyes heavy as time went on. I heard knocks on the door but couldn't reply. "It's Leah…" I kept my eyes half open. "Yes? I mean, come in." She came and sat by my bedside. "He phased. He's mad. I don't know where he went." Leah was trying to say all this very soothingly. Props for trying, it's the thought that counts, right?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"My God Blake…that hair…" the blood was beginning to dry to it and my face. "Yeah, I'm sure Alice will get the job done." I felt like I was getting a little better. "Sorry to tell you, but none of the leeches are home, they all went hunting. I guess you were too mouth watering for them." Leah teased. I smiled at her. There were random times when Leah's sarcasm was a sheer bliss of genius. "Want me to wash your hair?" Leah? Being nice? This was trippy. "Yeah, sure!" she lead me to the bathroom, being patient with my slow limp.

Lightly she ran the water through my hair. If you've had someone wash your hair when you feel like you might collapse at any second, then you know the sheer calming bliss it is. The water was warm and I could see the blood turn pink then swirl down the drain. I closed my eyes. "He'd do anything for you. That's why he left." Leah said suddenly. "What?" I felt pretty stupid for not picking up. Did she have a blue tooth I didn't know about? Leah and I rarely spoke anyway. "Seth is devoted to you." The color rushed to my face, aside the embarrassment; it felt nice to know there was still blood in my body to make me flushed. "He's…I love him, and I realized that the night before I broke up with Jack, or at least tried to." I felt like I was talking through sound. The ringing grew in my ears.

"Who do you love?!" my mother demanded, sticking her head in the door just in time to see the last of the trickling pink. "You heard that?" Guess hunting was a quick trip, or dad had told them Seth had run off. I was beginning to wonder if he phased. I suppose Leah would know, but now that mom was here, I couldn't ask. "Yes I heard that! Now who do you love?! Is it that Jack boy?" I shook my head as fiercely as I could. "I…I love Seth." Leah dropped her towel and while walking out the door pointed. "I'm just going to, uh, leave you two to talk." She scurried down the stairs before I could protest. "You love Seth? What about Jack?" she seemed soothing as she approached and placed a hand on my cheek. I expected to be flooded with overwhelming images but I wasn't. "Yes mom, I love him. I love Seth Clearwater and he's the only person I'll ever love." The reality seared through my body. Seth was all that mattered. I felt weak, but I had to get down those steps and wait for Seth. I dashed past my mom and slipped down the stairs. I felt like my body was moving too slow for my mind. "Didn't I tell you to rest?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "Well…yeah…but I want to be down here!" he heaved a sigh then told Jasper to fetch a pillow, some socks, and some blankets. He turned to Edward "And I want you to grab the Advil. Something tells me that Blake would like to be awake and still get rid of pain." I nodded enthusiastically even though he knew.

I was all buried and warm in my nest of blankets. _Where is he?_ My dad tore in through the door holding a limp Seth. Quickly I slipped out of my blankets and helped my dad lay him there. "What happened to him?" my hand stroked his arm. "Something with Jack." Seth had a cut on his cheek and a few bruises. I touched the edge of the cut. It should've healed the millisecond after it happened. "You reckless fool." I muttered under my breath. Suddenly it hit me like a speeding train. "Dad, I don't think Jack is human."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

My dad looked at me stunned. "Blake, I think you're right." I stared down at Seth's unconsciousness. It didn't matter that I was right; all that mattered was that Seth was hurt. "No…" I breathed. I wrapped my arms around him and started to cry into his shoulder. "Please Seth." I repeated. The feeling of alone drowned my common sense out. I stayed by his side no matter how much it made this crushing aching feeling deepen. I sat there silently pleading that he would be ok. The whole night there was nothing but a few loud, deafening coughs. His face was vaguely twisted in frustration. My heart felt numb. I curled up on my bed, slipped my headphones on and listened to Black Rose. I felt like maybe I was so cursed that I attracted the one thing that could really damage a werewolf. All I could do was sleep. I wouldn't wake up for anything but Seth.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Seth's Point Of View

I've never been in so much pain except for the first time I phased. But that just seemed like a scratch in comparison. It's a scary place, sitting, waiting, and only seeing the dark. I could hear every word they spoke. Blake's silent begging ripped the biggest whole in my heart. I wanted to scream, let her know I could hear her. I wanted to hold her in my arms, and apologize for leaving in such a huff. The gentle way her tears fell onto me made it all the more painful. After many hours, I felt Blake leave my side. God damn. Eddie if you can hear me, don't let her give up hope. I'm here, I'm alive, and I just can't see or move.

I felt a warm hand press against my jaw hesitantly. I was flooded with an image of Blake in the bathroom. "Yes mom, I love him. I love Seth Clearwater and he's the only person I'll ever love." I felt my stomach lock then sink. She loves me? "Seth if you hear me, she means it. Just keep fighting, don't give up. Live for her and for you." Renesmee's voice had never been so clear and certain. Compassion dripped from her voice the way sarcasm did from Blake's. "B…Blake?" the name bubbled out of my mouth. I could hear Renesmee rush upstairs. My eyes popped open and I sat up. "Holy crap!" Leah yelled. I'm sure I'd be in for some sentimental lecture later, but I'd deal with it later.

I saw Blake bound down the stair, her eyes wide with disbelief. "Blake!"I met her at the last step and scooped her up into a big hug. I twirled her around the room. "I love you." I whispered into her. "I love you too. Can we go to bed?" she smiled up at me. How could anyone deny this? "alright." The world seemed right, even if this Jack had tried to hurt my Oleander, and me. I curled up next to Blake. I wrapped my arms around her and held her against me. There was no space, no squirming, no awkwardness, and most of all no protest. I felt her rise and fall with each of her breaths. I loved her and she loved me that is all that mattered. "aww how sweet." A deep voice broke the air. "The two lovers, together at last, how Kodak worthy." The sarcasm fell on the floor shatter my bliss.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Blake Again

I pressed myself even closer to Seth as I heard the voice. It was the only voice I learned to hear in a crowded room at school. It was Jack. I was quivering. Jack was either here for Seth or me, and as strange as it may sound, I was hoping it was the latter. I don't want to lose Seth, and I'm sure that Seth didn't want to lose me. "Come on Blakie, don't you want to say something, anything to your former love?" I shivered and felt the tears dance on the edge of my lashes. Seth's muscles tighten around me. "N…No" I choked. I felt like my tongue was made of metal and my heart was a drum being played by a toddler.

"Nothing at all? Not even anything about what I did to your werewolf boy toy?" he growled. Jack's nails grabbed my jaw and he began to dig in. "Touch her again, I dare you." I could feel Seth quivering, but not in fear, in anger. "All I want is to take her with me, Blake is a fine young girl, and she could be used in battle." His fingers lifted my chin up and I could see his eyes glowing a purple. "I would never go anywhere with you."

"Oh contraire, you've gone many a place with me. Why stop now?" He flit across the room and sat in a chair. "Besides, I don't think Aro would appreciate it that much." Aro…where have I heard that? My mind raced, faster than when Jack had hit me, each moment was golden, precious. I needed an answer. "Volturi…" Seth hissed. Volturi, how could I forget? Mom use to warn me about the Italians, she said that they may try to recruit me and turn me a vampire. I wanted to be a vampire, so bad, but would I do it at the cost of loosing what I just found? "You can't take me with you. I won't go, not with a fight." Jack laughed then slithered forward, leaning menacingly in my face. "Don't you think that maybe you'd be conquered in that fight? I have all the powers your family has; only I've worked for my strength." Seth leapt up from behind me and pinned Jack down. "You can't have her, not now, not ever! Don't you think that messing with this coven could be…oh I don't know dangerous!?" I could see him shaking, more than he had when he realized that I had been hurt by Jack.

I scrunched up small and tiny. I could hear Seth growling and Jack grunting. I don't even have a guess of the elapsed time but at some point I heard my dad sneak in. Seth whimpered and I heard a loud thump. After more howling and other noises of protest; I heard another thump. Not Dad too. My eyes were still closed. I felt fingers brush my cheek. "It's ok Blake, open your eyes." My dad's voice rang out proud and clear. "Is he gone?" I felt like I was eight years old asking if the monsters under my bed left. "Hold on…" he whispered. I heard the wind wisp; obviously disturbed by a vampire running. I peeked out. Seth was lying on the floor. "No…No not again!" I flew off my bed and before my dad could even react, I had my hand caressing Seth's cheek. "Please Seth; I can't lose you, not now." I felt those stupid tears rising again.

Dad scooped him up again. "Carlisle needs to see this; if you want him to be ok, I promise nothing bad will happen to him" I followed my dad, completely helpless. Alice grabbed me when Carlisle turned to tell the diagnosis. What was wrong; Alice obviously knew.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

My face was still pressed into Alice's shirt when Carlisle announced that Seth might not make it. It seemed that I couldn't stop weeping these days. Jack had ruined everything even the only friend I had. Hesitantly I slipped out of Alice's protective hug and faced Seth's, yet again, limp, cold body. I frowned and fell to my knees. Sometimes it seems like people come into your life just to leave. "I'm sorry Blake." Carlisle murmured. It was the first time I had felt any sort of compassion from him. His hand squeezed my shoulder as he walked away. Had he already given up hope or was he off to get something?

I bit my bottom lip and closed my eyes. Why now? Everything was just falling into place and it fell apart within a matter of moments. In the back I could hear Emmett and Jasper ripping Jack apart in the backyard. I could also hear the roaring of fire. It didn't matter that Jack was finally getting what he deserved. There was no one around to share the joy. Everyone who was sitting in the room could feel my anxiety and frustration. "He's still in there." Edward said in monotone. "Can he hear us?" I felt sick. Edward nodded sharply. I leaned my head by Seth's ear. I whispered tentatively "Please, I love you. No matter what happens, I always will. Just don't leave me." I slipped my hand into his. It was the same temperature as mine. The tears welled up in my eyes. Was he dead? He shouldn't feel like this.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Despite Carlisle's orders I curled up next to Seth. His breathing was somewhat normal. I closed my eyes and clutched Seth's shirt in my hand, refusing to let him go. Surprisingly sleep found and devoured me. I felt small and wide eyed. In front of me was a Sandy brown wolf. Something playful and joyous danced in his eyes danced around like I danced in the rain. Lightly the wolf nudged my ribs with his nose. I reached out a small hand and scratched between the ears. The wolf leaned his head to the side and seemed to ask me to scratch more, so I did. "Go on, he won't hurt you." My dad said. I shook my head, my black hair falling in front of my face. Carefully my dad scooped me up and set me on the wolf's back, despite my protest. My hands wound themselves in the fur, softly burying my face into it. I felt the wolf's muscles stretch into a running bound. The wind tousled my hair. I buried my face deeper into the wolf's fur. He was warm and the sun was beating down on my back.

"Blake." The soft inaudible moan rushed to my heart. "Blake, that, uh, kinda hurts." My eyes flew open and I realized my nails had dug into Seth's torso. "Oh! I'm sorry! It's..." Seth pressed a finger against my lips. "It's alright." His voice had filled to its normal pitch and quality. It was making me shiver. Lightly my hand let go of his shirt and began to caress his cheek. "You're alive." I whispered. I hadn't lost him. I wanted to show him how much he meant to me. He nodded, closing his eyes, and smiling. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw mom coming down the stairs. A scowl was permanently going to be a part of her face if she thought being with Seth was wrong. "You don't ever listen do you?" I sarcastically pretended to think about it like the hardest question on a quiz then shook my head. "Naw" her grimace grew as she saw Seth's hand on the curve of my back.

"Oh, you're up. Let me grab Carlisle." There was no expression in her voice. I knew I'd have to leave soon. I pouted. He ran his hand up the curve of my back and smiled. As his fingers raised so did the color in my cheeks. "Alright, Blake, you should go to bed. He'll be here in the morning. But if I want to persuade your mom into letting you stay home tomorrow you better be asleep." I smiled. My dad was the best. I kissed Seth's cheek then floated up the stairs. I crawled into bed and Dad slipped the covers up to my chin. "I'm glad Seth's ok." I smiled up at my dad. "Yeah, me too." He kissed my forehead. "Go to sleep now."

"Love you Dad." I said as he walked out the room. "Love you too." I felt restless. I wanted Seth's warmth. _Edward, if you're hearing my thoughts could you send Jasper?_ Moments later Jasper was knocking on my door. "You needed me?"

"Come in Jas." He opened the door and sat down in the chair that had been Bella's when she lived with Charlie. I never met Charlie so it wasn't a big deal to me. "I'm having trouble sleeping." He smiled. "Just close your eyes, I've got the rest" I closed my eyes and was overwhelmed with peace and sleep. Still my thoughts remained on Seth.

_A small little girl stared wide eyed up at a big, tall, strong, and tan boy. His eyes wide with embarrassment and astonishment. Had the little girl realized what she had just done?_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. "Wake up sleepy head!" It wasn't Seth, but Leah. I did like Leah, she was nice to me. A lot. "Wha…what?" Leah smiled down at me. She was really close to my face. "We never got to finish our conversation yesterday!" I sat up then curled my legs to my chest. "Ok, go on." She flopped on the bed. "Well like I said, Seth totally loves you," she twirled a piece of hair around a finger and swayed her feet in the air looking like a gossiping teenager, "well when you were that ass Jack, he was moping. He was so upset that he wasn't your first kiss! I thought I was going to die laughing." I blushed intensely. How could he be so upset over that? "So I was thinking, you better kiss him and kiss him like you mean it." My eyes grew wide. "How else would I kiss him?" she smiled and shrugged.

Her gaze went to my alarm clock. "Oh crap! Gotta go, it's my shift!" I smiled, hugged her, and waved her off. I wondered why she was so nice to me. I heard Seth's voice yell out "Is she up yet??" quickly I stood up and looked in the mirror. I tried to tame my hair with my fingers but was unsuccessful. I ran down the stairs and hopped into Seth's lap. "You were my first kiss." I squirmed in his lap more excited than I had ever been. "W…what?" I smiled more and more. "When I was six, it was your birthday. I remembered Mom kissed Dad on his birthday. So I kissed you. Dead on the lips, you were my first kiss." At this point I was beaming. Seth chuckled. "And what brought this on so suddenly?"

"Leah told me about you Mr. Mopey Pants!" I laughed while trying to tickle him. He started laughing too, he fell over and I pinned him. I gave up on the tickling and stared down at Seth. He was actually really handsome and how I hadn't fallen in love with him before was sheer mystery. I bit my bottom lip, blushing intensely. He wanted to be mine and wanted me to be his. There was something so perfect about this that I thought I may just faint.

Gently I kissed Seth like I had when I was six years old. Confused and loving. Kissing Seth was like eating Whopper malt candies and drinking . Sweet and smooth. I buried my face into Seth's neck, afraid of what he would say. He leaned his head to cradle mine where it was and slipped his arms around me. Never in my life had I liked being the normal one, until now. I felt good being the normal one. I felt good being draped in Seth's unconditional love. Most of all it felt good to have someone feel the same way I did about them.

"Blake Charlene Black, you are by far the most indecisive girl I've met. First you're confident in kissing me and now you're hiding." I shivered. No one ever used my middle name. I peeked out and looked at Seth. "Is that a problem?" he shook his head and grinned. "No, I love it." Lying here I felt like the ugly duckling turning into the beautiful swan.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Blake?! Seth!?" my mother's voice rang with a sheer horror. I was lying on top of Seth and his face was filled with something…something I hadn't seen from him. I yelped, jumped up, and stood straight, pushing my hands down re-adjusting my clothes. Seth and I had been kissing and kissing, his hands exploring my curve. I blushed thinking of the way he had let out the softest of moans.

"What ARE you two doing!?" howled my mother just as dad walked in. His eyes flashed to Seth then me. "Go on darling, I can handle this" he kissed her forehead. She pouted. Alice came flashing down the stairs. "Come on Ness, let's just go shopping." Dad watched out of the corner of his eye as the girls walked out the door. The yellow Porsche roared to life and sped down the drive way. Dad turned to face us. Seth had stood up and grabbed my hand, stroking the skin between my pointer finger and thumb. "When did he tell you?" my father wasn't angry. "The day I ditched school." I whispered hoarsely. My confidence died.

"I'm sorry Jake; I know you didn't want me to do this. I failed you." I squeezed Seth's hand as he spoke. "You didn't fail me, I can see underneath this fear, that Blake is truly happy. That's all I've wanted, you make my baby happy. All this time she's been torn apart and now…well look at her!" Dad smiled so much that I could hear it. Seth lifted my chin and looked at me. As his friendly eyes stared lovingly into mine, I smiled. I felt weak, yet so overjoyed. "I want her to be happy. I see that she is, but Seth, if you break my girl's heart….you know what I'll do." I hugged Seth tightly. "Oh daddy, he could never break my heart." Dad smiled, gently sliding a small silver key into Seth's hand. "You two deserve some time alone…just don't do anything….you wouldn't do if you knew…I knew?" my dad was confused. I could tell he didn't want to give the sex talk.

Dad got into the rabbit, muttering something about seeing us later, a smile still pressed on his face. Seth started to kiss me. That slow luscious way he had the first time. Letting me learn how he felt, the warmth of his cheeks burning so close to mine, our lips moving together. I pulled away. "What is the key to?" Seth smiled as his thumb brushed over the teeth of the key. "My old house, mom gave it to me in her will, I gave the key to your dad because I refused to go without someone, and now I have you." I smiled then whispered hoarsely, "Would you like to go?"

"Not yet." He smiled kissing my cheek again. "I want you to know that…if we go…that you don't have to…" he nodded down my body. I smiled weakly. "Seth, I know I'm not ready, but I want to only have you. You have made everything in my life special." I nuzzled into his neck. His scent was so great. The way his breath trickled down my neck, the way his heart beat just as loudly as mine, his breaths were deep and full, I almost fell into him. I wanted him; I wanted his kiss, his touch. Everything. "Seth…" I breathed. I was scared, yet confident. Terror and desire roaring through my body.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Seth's Point Of View

I couldn't help but sigh as Blake whispered my name. God I wanted her, I needed her. I hoped more than anything she needed me too. I groaned. "Seth," she looked dead into my eyes. "I want to go to your house." I nodded once. I took her hand in mine, pulling her to the car gently. I opened the door and let her slide into the seat. She was wearing one of my tee shirts I had given her to scare away nightmares, and a pair of jeans. I could see her lovely thighs held comfortably still in the jeans. How I wanted to be the friction in them as she walked. I wanted to reach out and touch her. I was overwhelmed with this need of her. I'd never wanted her like this, I just wanted to hold her and call her mine, and now… I looked into those sweet adoring eyes, and saw her hiding something, a secret smoldering in her eyes.

I couldn't bear to look at her any longer. I could feel my desire churning in my stomach, rising up into me. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks, trying to rush in the car, hiding from her how badly I needed her caress. I started to drive, Incubus playing over the worn speakers. Blake leaned back, softly singing along, her eyes closed. I looked over at her. Her collar bone was begging to be kissed, her neck needing to be bitten in adoration. I could tell she was asleep, my eyes pinned to the road. How long had it been since I'd been to La Push? It was a lengthy drive from Oregon.

I focused on the road. The open blank spaces, me and only the black and white. "Seth, oh Seth, I need you, please." Blake murmured still in her sleep. I wanted to pull over, show her I was here, willing to give her anything.

I focused hard on the road, staring at the black and white lines, nothing else, nothing else. I pushed Blake out of my mind, far out of my mind. I pulled up to my old house. It's strange appearing here after so long. I thought of the days when Leah and I would run room from room giggling and playing tag. I closed my eyes. I could still hear her laugh as she would crawl up on the counter where I couldn't reach. I choked back tears thinking of Dad taking her down as she'd squeal "NO!!" I felt a warm hand on mine. "Sethy?" Blake cooed. I let one tear trail down my cheek. She held me still. "He's watching over you." she whispered. Blake was talking about my dad. I knew she was. I opened my eyes, her face buried in my abs.

A pale white figure stood in front of the car. It was dad. "Love her, son. You've made me proud, don't let go of that girl ever, just love her." I nodded as he faded into a mist. "Come on Oleander. My room is perfectly in tact, I know you're sleepy." she nodded, her eyes half closed. I got out of the car, scooping her up. I opened the door, and laid her on my bed, kissing her forehead. I ran out to the car scooping up our bags. From my bag a locket fell. It was one my mom had given me

"_Give this to the girl you love. Show her your heart is yours. I want you to keep it." she coughed. The nurse upped the IV dosing. My mom lay weak in bed. "Go son, live, show the world your light. Make me proud." _

I thought of dad. How I'd made him proud. I ran into the house, throwing the bags over the dusty couch, and opening the door to my room quietly. "Blake baby? Are you up?" She rolled over and smiled at me. "Yes honey." I walked close, holding her hand. "Can I give you something special?" she smiled. "You," she emphasized the word by poking my nose making it wrinkle. "Are something incredibly special." I rolled my eyes playfully. "Blake, my mom wanted me to give this to a girl I loved. Someone who would make her proud of her son. You make me a good guy. Had you not been born I would've run off and been a wolf all the time. Your dad did that once. He was once in love with Grandma Bella, and when she got married to Edward, your dad ran. Finally he returned. But I wouldn't have. Blake I don't know what I'd do with out you. This is the last thing besides the house my parents gave me, and I want you to have it." I gently placed the locket in her hand. She looked at it, and smiled. "Baby I can't take the last thing your parents gave you." I shook my head and smiled back. "Blake, you are my heart now, this was the last part of my heart I had. Keep it." She set it on my night stand and pulled me to her. "I have something for you too.." she whispered nervously.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Seth's Point Of View

I looked down at her. "What is it you'd give to me?" she leaned up and started kissing me, tugging my hands to her waist. Mm, I wanted her, I really did. I pulled myself onto the bed, resting over her, feeling her fingers move up my shirt. She slid it off. I pressed down on her, I could tell she liked it, she moaned. I felt myself getting hard, I wanted her, I needed her. She slid HER shirt off, baring the most beautiful chest. I leaned in and kissed all along her chest, biting playfully. She moaned again, pulling my jeans off, kissing down my abs. "No, Blake baby, not today. You mean so much more than that, I don't want to take your virginity away, I mean, and I know what happened with you and Jack. I don't want you to prove anything to me. I am going to love you no matter what happens. Don't prove anything to me." She looked up. She scooped my shirt off the floor and tucked it on. She giggled. "Alright, just so long as you hold me!" I smiled, and curled close to her, holding her little shivering body to mine. I'd forgotten what it was like to be cold.

"_Is everything a baited hook? And are there locks on all doors? If you're looking for an open book Look no further, I am yours We'll behave like animals Swing from tree to tree We can do anything That turns you up and sets you free You're an exception to the rule You're a bonafide rarity You're all I ever wanted Southern girl  
Could you want me? So come outside and walk with me We'll try each other on to see if we fit And with our roots, become a tree To shade what we make, under it  
We'll behave like animals Swing from tree to tree We can do anything That turns you up and sets you free You're an exception to the rule You're a bonafide rarity You're all I ever wanted Southern girl Could you want me?_" I sung lowly. I was trying to lull my pretty girl to sleep, to feel her coo my name as she dreamt, just like she had just a while ago.

"I love you Sethy" she whispered. I kissed just under her ear. "I love you more. As long as you want me here, I'll be here." She smiled and cuddled closer. I pulled out my cell phone, and sent a text to Jake. **She's with me, she's safe. Thank you, again.** I closed my eyes, furrowing my eyebrows, feeling her breath. I wished that I could give her what she wanted. Immortality. I leaned down and kissed down her neck. She whispered into the cool crisp night, "Sethy, I love you." I smiled. As she spoke the room became warm, cozy. I didn't want to leave this moment. Suddenly she whimpered. I leaned in and hugged her. "I'm here baby, I'm here." Her body relaxed. I buried into her neck, smelling how amazing she was. I couldn't focus, I was so held under her power, if she asked me to scream I'd scream, what ever she'd ask for I'd give it to her.

I buried as close as possible, and fell into a cumbersome sleep.

_Running, I was running. There she was, dressed in a long flowing red dress. Her eyes were bigger as she stared at me. "Make love to me." She whispered as she leaned back on the bed. I fell into her command, I fell over her, kissing her everywhere, as if we were sweating out of our clothes. I pressed my lips against her chest, biting and sucking, I wanted to show her. I licked and sucked, slowly reaching the moan I wanted to hear, I pushed into her carefully. I felt her tight around me. I moaned too. She whispered my name into my mouth as we kissed, as if breathing life into me. I felt so alive, so good. _

"Erm…Seth?" Blake called out. I woke up and looked down at her. I could see a bulge in my jeans, I pulled the covers up quickly and scooted my hips away from her body. I felt myself blushing possibly down to my toes. How embarrassing to have a sex dream about her when she's lying right next to me. Smooth Seth, smooth.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Blake's Point of View

I blushed as I rushed into the kitchen. He had been muttering my name in his sleep. It was totally nice. That's when I felt something rising in my back. The sensation was still in my back. Seth followed into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around my waist, his head resting on my shoulder, staring at the bacon I was attempting to cook. He kissed my cheek. "Sorry, I bet it was just as awkward for you as it was for me." I smiled, heading to the fridge, producing some eggs. Soon bacon, eggs, and pancakes were on the kitchen table and the sweet sound of Nightwish came ringing through the house.

I smiled over at Seth as he graciously devoured breakfast. "So, we're in La Push. What exactly are you going to be doing with me, Prince Charming?" I pressed my cheek into my shoulder, blushing as pieces of hair tumbled over my eyes. "Cliff diving? A visit to Sam? A drift wood fire?" he smiled, patting his rock hard abs. "How about all of the above?" he smiled, scooping me onto his back, and carrying me around. "So that's the beach." He said as the waves crashed against the pebbles. I smiled, burying my face into him. "And here," he said as he pulled me off his back "is Sam's house." I smiled, dusted off my jeans. A tall figure lurked in the door way. "Seth Clearwater! Is that you?" Seth chuckled.

"Hey there Quil, surprised they left you here!" He snorted. "And who's this? She smells like….," his nose wrinkled, "vampire." I blushed deeply. "She's Jake and Nessie's baby. Her name is Blake." I felt like a small child unable to speak for myself. Suddenly he beamed. "It's her isn't it? The girl?" Seth nodded, smiling at me. Quil stepped forward, and scooped me into a bear hug. "Welcome to La Push, now come inside, there are people who would like to meet you. Though maybe I should ask why you're here." I giggled, gasping for air. "Seth brought me. It's a trip just me and him. No Vampires!" he laughed.

Seth guided me gently into the house; I could hear a loud roar of laughter. I smiled. Seth had always told me about the wolf pack, their rambunctious behavior, and their large appetite. I smiled, hiding sheepishly in the hall. "Wait…" A low voice growled. "I smell vampire." I heard someone's chair squeak. Oh please don't phase. "Hey!" Seth yelped, standing in front of me. "Jake and Nessie's daughter. Lives with the Cullen's." The man's lip unsnarled. "Oh, wow. She is beautiful." I blushed. "This kid keeps sending us letters about you. By the way I'm Sam." I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, and in case Seth didn't tell you," I glanced at him as he hid his face "my name is Blake."

"Come sit down, eat with us." I sat down as the only woman in the room handed me a muffin the size of my head. I took a small bite. "This is Paul, Quil you already met, and Embry. Welcome to our little pack." I giggled. "Hiya!" Embry smiled and waved. "Well, I hate to leave, but Alpha's orders. Time to go on run." I smiled and waved. "Have fun!"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT! I'M STILL FURIOUS!" howled Paul, chucking a plate at Seth. Emily wrapped her hand around my arm and led me upstairs. I could hear things breaking, and Paul bellowing. I was scared. I hate fighting. Emily touched my shirt, there was thick goop caked on like pink frills on a tutu. She handed me one shirt from her closet. I slid into it. I noticed Emily's face, the intricate scars on her face.

Dad had told me that Sam had phased and accidentally attacked Emily. She pulled her hair over her cheek. "Sorry, must be slightly frightening since Seth is a werewolf and all." I shrugged. I heard more crashes, and howls. "They phased didn't they?" she nodded. I crumpled into a small ball. I worried about Seth, he was the best thing I had…but I mean he hasn't been phasing as often as Paul. I heard whimpering. "No!" I rushed downstairs, avoiding Emily's outstretched fingers. There was Seth, in wolf form, curled on the floor. "No! Baby!" I touched his fur, clutched it, feeling his sticky warm blood on my fingers. He whimpered again.

Our eyes met for just a moment. _Help me. _He pleaded. How could I hear his thoughts? I held him closer, guiding him over to the front door. His paw was bleeding onto the hard wood floor. "I've gotchya. You need to be home, phase back, and I can help." He gave a somber nod. I kissed his snout. The walk was brutal to watch. His whimpers became louder, and worse. Finally we were at the Clearwater residence. He phased and ran to the door.

Before I could duck for the medicine chest, I saw his wound heal. "That's right," I smiled "Werewolves heal quickly." He smiled back. Touching my fingers, he whispered. "I love you." I smiled wide, leaned in, and kissed him once tenderly. "I love you too." Whispering into his lips. He kissed me more, his tongue brushing over mine, the taste so sweet. He put his hands under my shirt, touching my spine, making me shiver. Oh how I love him. I'd give him anything and everything.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I touched Seth's shirt chest, whispering that he needed pants. He laughed softly, leaning in, and kissing me. "I don't know, do I really?" That's where it all started.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Seth's Point Of View

Blake's face was completely red, but her hazel eyes were locked on mine, almost afraid to look down. "Maybe you could lose pants." I murmured playfully, tugging at her jeans. Very suddenly a loud moan escaped her lips. "Seth!" She laughed. "What?" I grinned, kissing her stomach. Another loud moan burst out of her, I found my body tensing up as I realized I was hitting all her weak spots. "Sh..should I stop?" She shook her head. "I don't want this feeling to stop!" I scooped her up, and pressed her back against the wall, her legs around my waist. I kissed her jaw over and over again, letting my lips press down as her blood rushed through her. Her fingers knotted in my hair as she moaned my name slowly, as if slowing her speech would make the moment last longer. "You are so beautiful." I breathed into her, entranced by the look of nervous pleasure on her face.

She wasn't a little girl anymore, and that felt good. Seeing her all grown up, her figure all filled out. I found it hard to believe she was once that little girl who would dodge behind corners in the house, trying to steal one cookie. I always felt bad that the bloodsuckers caught her, so I'd always sneak her an extra one after dinner. I could see it in her face that cookies weren't the treat she wanted more of. I pressed my lips to her mouth, enjoying her shiver into me. "Blake," I stroked her hair "I don't want to have sex with you, not so suddenly. I mean, don't get me wrong, if you asked, I do it right here, right now. However rough you wanted, but I want to make it special. Extremely special." Her fingers pressed to my cheek. I was frantically trying to control my body's urge to deflower her against the wall. "It'll be special if it's with you Seth, but if you want to wait, I want to wait." He beamed up at her. He pulled her close and carried her into the kitchen, setting her on the counter.

"Just because I want to wait for sex, doesn't mean we can't do other things." I smirked at her. Blake shivered, her eyes suddenly filled with seduction. I pulled chocolate syrup out of the fridge. I turned back around, Blake understood me so well. She was lying on the counter, completely undressed. My body tensed again, the sight of her perfectly curved body spread on my counter, waiting for my touch. I almost took her right then and there, but I knew Blake. I knew how she was, and I knew the most pleasure for her would come from the teasing, all the exciting times that led up to our first time. I poured the chocolate syrup over her body. It was over her collar bones, between her breasts, on her breasts, down her stomach on the tops and inside of her thighs. I pressed my tongue to her collar bone and began licking and sucking up the sticky sweet mess I'd made all over her. Moans soared out of her mouth with every lick. I spent my time kissing and licking her soft breasts and as I reached her stomach I started biting. She shrieked, her spine curving up. That's my girl. I sucked and licked up every inch that I'd covered on her thighs. I teased by licking awfully close to her most sensitive spot.

"Oh my god, Seth!" She was gasping for air. I had her under my spell now. I slowly spread her legs and began licking, making sure I put my tongue as far inside of her as I could. Her legs were shaking on my shoulders, her fingers reaching down to spread herself more open for me. I kept licking, playing with speed and pressure. She liked it best when I'd lick her inside hard and fast then kiss the outside. What felt like hours of moans and groans upon shrieks and pleas, I finally kissed back up her body. She kissed me harder than she'd ever kissed me before. "Let me return the favor!" she begged, her body so pleased she was sweating, her hair sticking to her face. "Not tonight babygirl." She pressed her face in my neck. "I love you Seth, I love you so much." I chuckled, scooping her back up and carrying her to the bedroom. I pulled a shirt over her cold body and cradled her in my arms as I pulled the sheets over the both of us. She was buried in me, exhausted from my night of exploration.

When she slept, she had nightmares. She kept shrieking for Jack to get off me. "Leave him alone! Don't hurt him! Stop!" She was scared. I wondered if that little bloodsucking monster would come back for my Blake. Would she go with him for immortality?


End file.
